


Five Years more, You'll be the death of me

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, What am I doing, Whelp, and other stuff too, it was just gonna be homestuck sex canon porn, there's gonna be some caliginous romance in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, everyone is back together, and there doesn't seem to be any immediate threat- besides each other.<br/>Was the price of saving everyone and getting them all in one piece too much to pay?<br/>Will anyone come out of this alive?<br/>Then again- If the dancestors could survive for who knows how many millions of years together, surely they can all survive five years together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting with black gam/fef, and POVs... heh.... this'll be fun.

I haven't been alive for very long, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't great.

Sure, being dead was nice, i guess, but there's just... Something fun about being alive.

Something _great_.

The first thing I did when I came back, finally cod tiered, was slap Eridan.

I wasn't necessarily _mad_ at him anymore, I just knew that it was his fault that I'd died in the glubdamn first place.

Something that made me very, very happy was that I wasn't the only one who was alive. All of the dancestors, all of the humans- everybody.

And that was just the icing on top of the pretty pink cake.

Sollux's eyes were finally fucking healed, and everyone else was fine too, other than being bored out of their minds.

You see, getting everyone alive and to god tier had cost something.

Because nothing good ever comes free.

There's always a price.

We had to give up the first-new-session slot we had lined up. We're traveling to a new session, where we will finally settle the fuck down.

One teensy little problem though?

This one is farther away, as in... well...

5 human years.

We're all going to go mad here, on this accursed meteor.


	2. First sight, First hate

The day after we made our little deal-with-the-devil was nice. Mostly just picking out rooms, alchemizing new stuff, and occasionally arguing.

Nothing serious, you know?

The very first thing we did was have a little chat in the main room. It was kind of crowded, which was saying something, considering the main room is glubbin huge!

But the first thing we discussed was sleeping arangements, and how we should organize the meteor.

We ended up deciding on this: No one would double. No rooms would be shared, but there was an open door policy on if people needed to talk to us. The main room, computer room, kitchen-y place, and library were all off limits for sleeping, and a few scattered rooms were also off-limits.

It was actually really great, picking out the rooms. Then again, my old room hadn't been touched once, so all my old stuff really needed was a good dusting before it was usable again and there was nothing else keeping me from using that room anyways.

Because that was only logical.

After picking out rooms and clearing some unusable stuff out, we began working on individual projects.

I wasn't needed for anything, so I just ended up reorganizing my room.

A couple of times Meenah came in to borrow stuff of mine to be copied, since she missed a lot of her old stuff and mine was the most similar to it.

But it wasn't even lunchtime before I got so glubbin bored that I decided to go help out.

I helped Sol and Mituna for a while, but then I felt bad about breaking it off with Sol in the dream bubbles and walked off, making some bullshit excuse about helping someone.

I decided to help Jade with alchemizing things, since she had about a billion requests.

That was fun and helped me take my mind off things for a while, but then...

Aranea came along and helped, and don't get me wrong, Aranea is great, she's just...

Better than me when it comes to cataloging items and alchemizing them.

Around one in the afternoon, Jane got fed up with sweeping (which was her main task) and just went into the kitchen and made enough food to feed a whale! And it was all pretty good too, so we were happy.

But before I knew it, time was up for eating, hanging out, and not feeling like a waste of space. 

Then I saw something that made me do a double take.

It was a troll with white face paint, and three horrible scars. There was only one troll who looked like that- And seeing him made something tighten in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I never really talked to Gamzee before any of this happened, but I do know one thing.

He wasn't like this.

He was sweet, goofy, lovable. His ramblings about miracles and the mirthful messiahs were interesting, if you found that sort of thing to be your cup of tea.

I remember talking to Kurloz in the dream bubbles- he was very fun! Well, other than the fact that I don't know a fin of sign language! But he really did seem like quite the sweetie.

I always found it a bit hard to believe, that Gamzee, of all the trolls on the meteor, would do something horrible. When I was alive, he was still a kind, if somewhat unreliable, moirail to someone who needed someone like him in his life.

But sharing memories with Nepeta, and talking to Equius, I... At some point I stopped believing them. Yes, I knew they were true, but some part of me didn't accept it.

I know that now it seems so silly, trivial almost, to be hung up on this simple fact, but now my mind can rest.

On THAT subject, I mean. I still have thousands of other thoughts swirling horribly in my think pan, stopping me from getting sleep. It's all Him. It never used to be, but now it is. Thoughts of him with those horrible scars, him in that horrible fake god tier outfit that Kanaya burned at the first chance she got. The thoughts just keep coming, and I'm only the slightest bit embarrassed of the shade that they're seen through.

I see black when I think too hard, and I know that it's completely silly to feel this way. How do I have a right to, after all?

It's not like I was one of the ones he culled shamelessly, or that I was too broken up about the whole sprite business. That's more Tavros and Vriska's cup of tea, or even Eridan and Sollux's!

But it certainly is true- I've got a bit of a black crush on him. Gamzee Makara.

I didn't ask for it, and I know that it'll most likely go unrequited- what good would I be, filling his quadrant like this?

If anything, Nepeta or Equius should fill a pail with him in blackrom. Hell, even Terezi would be a better partner than me!

But I wont deny it, this dark feeling inside. Somehow, seeing him just that once brought all of those stories to the front of my mind. And I hated him for it. He culled my friends easily, made one terrified of a weapon that he had once admired and wished to be well rehearsed with. And the other? Nepeta is a  little bit over it, but the last time she left her meowrail alone with Gamzee was before he went sober.

My knees get weak when I think of him, and my 2x3dent is nearly fucking itching to bury its three golden spikes in his flesh.

I hate him for the things he's done, but I hate myself more for wanting this so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm back with this thing, and I hope you like it~ Helpful hint? Listen to adele's "skyfall" while you read this, and the next couple of chapters.

It's been a couple days since we got settled, and everyone is having fun- Everyone but me.

I am so glubdamn preoccupied, I can't focus on a single word coming out of their mouths when they want to talk to me.

Even if the speaker is a close friend, and the subject is one that I'd jump for in any other circumstance, I can't seem to get a grip on myself lately.

I wish I'd just forget about it.

It's just a kismecrush. It's not like I'm never going to have one of THOSE ever again.

I'm laying in my room at the moment, because I was tired of everyone talking to me. Yes, it's great to be back, but I'm not really in the mood for trivial conversations.

Or really any conversations at all.

Is this sad? That I hate the guy this much, but I barely talk to him?

I- My thoughts are interrupted by a notification from Nepeta.

Pesterlog

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AC: :33 *ac wonders where her dearest friend cc will get online*

CC: *CC was busy at t)(e moment, but is all better now! CC wonders w)(at AC wanted to talk about*

AC: :33 *ac thinks that cc should stop being such a prissy paws and stop moping in her room*

CC: *CC is offended t)(at AC would suggest such a t)(ing! CC isn't moping!*

AC: :33 *ac rolls her eyes and calls cc a prissy paws under her breath*

CC: *CC )(ears this and growls* I'm not moping nepeta.

CC: Seriously.

AC: :33 *ac rolls her eyes again* yes you are feferi! c'mon out! it's pawfully boring out here without you!

CC: Nepeta I already told you I'm not moping!

CC: And go talk to someone else! I'm s)(ore t)(at t)(ey're not all boring-

CC: If you want someone who makes fis)( puns t)(en go find Meena)(!

AC: :33 i don't want to talk to her right now i want to talk to my bestest frond! s33? i even made a fish pun for you!

CC: 38( Nepeta stop it you'll be fine wit)(out me for one day

AC: :33 fine, but if you're not out and purrimed for some friendly role playing tomorrow i will have a kit

CC: Kit?

CC: Wait- kit/fit.

CC: I sea w)(at you did there.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

I felt a little better- talking with Nepeta always did that for me. Even if she is mad at me.

So I stand up, stretch, and reach for my cute skirt that I wore all through this, even back on Alternia. I liked my codtier outfit, shore, but to wear it every day? Bluh, it's like you're flaunting it or somefin. I slip into the skirt easily, then put on my flip-flops.

I know that I had just had a fight with Nepeta about staying in my room and not going out front, but who will it hurt if I take a walk? In the opposite direction of the common area? I was fine with getting out of the room, just not so much seaing the others. So, as long as they ended up not knowing, I'd be fine- right?

I leave my headset in the room, as I am going for a breath of fresh air, and I'd rather not have an heir bother me while I take my long walk on the beach, sans the sand. And the water. And the wind.


	5. A walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poof upd8ing twice in one day be proud of me  
> still listen to that song, kay?

I'm still thinking as I walk. I think about Alternia, and about my home there. I miss it, shore, but my lusus NEVER made living there easier. But I don't blame her for it.

She made me so strong in the end, i might even be able to armwrestle Equius!

It's a bit of a stretch, but hey, if my ancestor can be so glubbin cool (although tasteless, i'll admit) then I am going to be SOMEFIN like her one day!

I am wandering aimlessly, and I think that at some point... I pass the perimeter of rooms that have been searched and know that, out here atleast, I am in no man's land. I'm all alone.

It's awfully quiet out here.

I start to hum to try to cover up the eerie silence, and after a while, begin shivering.

I hadn't quite realized what the breath players were controlling before... It seemed to be warmth and air flow. Suddenly I was grateful. Without them, the our slice of the veil would have been 20x chillier. But now, out here, there isn't any warm air coasting through those vents. The only thing I hear is my breath, coming hard in the chill, my footsteps, and-

What the actual glubbing fuck did I just hear behind me?

I turn slowly, but there's no one there. I'm all alone in a hallway where my friends can't hear me scream... I'm more gullible than the trolls in horror movies! Taking a walk was a horrible idea. I shiver again and turn back around, halfway expecting to see a strange troll there with some kind of stereotypical weapon and a rainbow of blood staining his shirt and face.

There's no one there.

No stains of blood on the floor.

No stereotypical weapon.

I'm simply paranoid, is all.

My fingers play with the hem of my black shirt, and I peer ahead into the dark hallway, which had a few stacks of dirty cardboard boxes and, all the way up ahead, a half-open door.

I decide to walk up and peek inside, because apparently it's April Fool's day and I'm the brunt of a joke!

It takes me forever to get to the heavy metal door with it's col knob.

I swear to glubbing cod, when i put my hand on that knob i hear a giggle behind me.

I spin immediately, but, once again, there's no one there.

Then I feel an arm wrap around my waist, and an indigo cloth with something bitter smelling on it placed in front of my mouth.

I am gagging and struggling as I am dragged into the room, but whoever is behind it is strong and whatever is on the cloth is weakening me, making me dizzy.

I pass out before I see much, and I am dead weight.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up disoriented, and it takes me a few minutes to get my bearings, and remember what had happened. The walk... Hearing things... The door... And then-

Oh shit. I look around myself frantically, and see a small room. It had a couple chairs, a table with an indigo husktop on it, and two doors on different walls. I am on a bed with indigo sheets and, unlike every other troll girl in horror movies, not bound. I sit up slowly and shiver. Cod, it's cold in here.

There is a chuckle from the darkest corner of the room, and I have to stifle a scream. "G-gamzee? Is that you?"

The figure steps forwards, and I see that yes, it's him. Gamzee looks good, with that awful fake codtier outfit GONE. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt, without his sign. Any of them. Also, I see his low-riding pajama pants have been restored to their former glory, each purple spot on the fuzzy gray surface intact.

His face is mostly healed, and the blood has been washed off. Thankfully, his clown makeup has been reapplied too. Gamzee, over all, looks better. If not for the scars, he'd look just like he used to. If not for the scars, you could mistake him for the average 7-8 sweep old troll. If not for the scars, something wouldn't be fluttering angrily in my heart. If not for the scars, I might be able to convince myself that nothing had happened.

But the scars were still there, and I couldn't help the hate swelling in my heart for him. At this point, I doubt anything I attempted would even be close to lessening this feeling for him. So, I guess I'll just have to wait until he... I don't know, rejects me like I know he most likely will?

"Fuck yes it's me, little sis. What were you all up and doing, WANDERING IN THE HALLWAYS alone? That's a dangerous thing to be doing, NO ONE KNOWS WHAT ALL IS OUT HERE."

Wincing from the changes in tone, I looked down at my hands. He was right, I just didn't want to say anything back. So, I bite her tongue stubbornly and look back up to meet his eyes, my own growing accustomed to the darkness of the room.

Now I can see a bookshelf with vials and jars on it, a rainbow of what I knew to be troll blood. One that I noticed confused me, as it was an indigo... Did Gamzee attack his dancestor? Or did he... Do something to himself?

Somehow the thought made me want to leap up, pin him to the ground, and ask about it, threatening him when he didn't want to answer. But no, that was bad etiquette. And I aren't even _in_ his glubdamn quadrant!

Gamzee sighs, and rubs his forehead. "You know, it's trolls LIKE US that make the fucking rules, but DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO FOLLOW THEM. Do you know what i mean?"

I shake my head, because it made about as much sense as my hateful attraction to him.

"We aren't really all up and SUPPOSED to be out here, you know. DANGEROUS MOTHERFUCKING THINGS happen out here. And yet, I keep my mini hive out here. I ALL UP AND SEE VRISKA EVERY OTHER DAY. And now you, little sis, are ALL UP AND WANDERING OUT HERE. What the motherfuck is up with that?"

I shrug, because I don't have an answer to that- _Anyone who does would be able to fill his quadrant_ I think bitterly to myself. Cod, being stuck in my head is not helping matters in the slightest, I really need to pay attention.

"Why are you out here?" Gamzee arches one eyebrow, and sits on the edge of is desk, and even though I'm sitting down I can feel my knees get weak. Oh, I wish I could just kill this crush, because it's making things harder than I'd like them to be.

"I... wanted to take a walk." Is that all I can say? Oh fuck me in the nook with a cactus I'm pathetic.

But he didn't notice my lame answer, thank cod, and just nodded. "Why not take a walk up where it's SAFER? WARMER?"

I flinch at the last two words because sweet damn that is loud. "I'm not in the glubbing mood to talk, okay?" I snap, to try to regain some ground- ground which I don't need because we're not kismesis' and I'm just acting like a bitchgills aren't I.

He laughs, and I am grateful, once again, that the bastard isn't in the mind aspect- If he had the slightest inclination of the things running through my think pan of what I'd like to do to him, he might just throw me out. Or fuck me senseless. I'd probably be happy with either, but I'd be spiteful if there wasn't a bout of wrestling and he just took me.

"So let me get this straight, lil sis. YOU ALL UP AND TOOK A WALK into the dark side, because you wanted to? BECAUSE YOU, you didn't want to talk? Well then, little miss. LITTLE SIS. That's kinda rude. If I WEREN'T SO SURE THAT I was mistaken, I might've mistaken that tone for FLIRTING IN CALIGNOUS. But of course, little fishsis isn't all up and feeling that way for me, RIGHT?"

I laughed a bit too forcefully. "Of course not, why would I be all up and black for you?" Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck why is his way of speaking so fucking contagious I swear that troll will be the death of me.

"I don't know, LITTLE SIS. BLACK romance works in mysterious fucking ways, DON'T YA THINK?" His eyes are sparkling with something interesting and oh my oh dearie me that just makes my insides turn over.

I nod, and my breath catches and I get a picture in my head of ripping him open and fucking him- Oh my- nope nope nope get that image out Fef! You can do this!

"So, since you came out all this way, want to have a bit of fun? I can PAINT A MEAN NAIL, and I'm not THE WORST host." He said, laughing softly, a few 'honk's slipping in.

I can't help but laugh, because just look at that face. That sexy, aggravating face that I just want to leap over to and kiss breathless. Those lips that I want to bite. I really want to. But, once again, I stop myself. Thank cod.

"Fun sounds great. Do you have any colors besides indigo? And do you have ANY good music?" Crap I sound like I'm flirting fuck.

He laughs. He keeps brushing off my flirting by laughing. Why does he keep doing that?

"Naw sis, I only got mutherfuckin indigo nail polish. And music? Only best, LIL SIS."

I nod. "Whatever you say, Gamzee." So I pull my feet out from under the covers, he puts on some techno song, and then comes to sit by me. I shiver, and all I can think is that yes, this is actually happening.


End file.
